


汉诺塔之后

by Mud_YGO



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mud_YGO/pseuds/Mud_YGO
Summary: 了游，原作46集之后IF线雷点：1、原作背景，人物OOC2、两个人没有交往，就是先上车3、是游作强上了见的发展





	汉诺塔之后

一开始，只是单纯的没有胃口，等鸿上了见注意到的时候，可能已经三、四天没有进食了吧。

 

这样下去，没多久就不用再继续面对那样的梦境了。那些人，那些事，都将离他远去。

 

想到这里，耳边又传来了熟悉的声音，鼓励他抬手，去打翻床头柜上的水杯。瓷器与地板碰撞的声音随之响起，在滴答的水声中，鸿上了见再次闭上眼睛。

 

 

他做了一个很奇怪的梦。

 

不同于往常，梦里没有苛责与负担，只是在汉诺塔即将消亡的时候，听见了另一边有开门的声音。

 

就是那个声音叫醒了鸿上了见，听起来并不是自己家里的开门声。

 

他朝传来声音的方向转了下头，只是这样的动作都要用掉好大力气。

 

鸿上了见看到身穿蓝白校服的那个人端着餐盘走过来，随即就闭上眼，不再看了。

 

他迷迷糊糊的想，自己原来是躺在家里的，是睡过去了吗，还是晕过去了？无所谓了。总之，应该是藤木游作带自己来这里的，他为什么要这么做？不过费力想这些也没用。

 

藤木游作听不到了见的自问自答，他走到床边，把餐盘放在一旁的矮桌上，放轻声音。“你已经快五天没有吃过东西了，我煮了小米粥，现在能坐起来吗？”

 

对方没有作答，只是默默的把头转向另一侧。

 

游作看着了见已经干裂出血的嘴唇，软下声音再次尝试。“……至少喝一点汤。”

 

鸿上了见依旧没有任何反应。

 

游作心里清楚，在鸿上了见的观念中，他这个人已经伴随汉诺塔一起消失了。不进食，不喝水，没有任何求生意识。就算用医疗手段拯救他，也不过是多了一个活死人而已。

 

气氛陷入沉默，正当鸿上了见快要再度昏睡过去的时候，他听到旁边传来一阵衣服摩擦的悉索声。随即床铺便下陷了。另一个人的重量压在他身上，老式的单人床似乎经不起这样的折腾，吱呀吱呀的抗议着。

 

这是在做什么？

 

感觉到藤木游作就跨坐在自己身上，鸿上了见刚刚睁眼，一记重拳就这样把他的脸硬生生的转回门的方向。

 

“呜……！咳咳……”

 

这一拳打的太狠，血直接浸满了见的口腔，呛到了他也打懵了他。

 

等鸿上了见缓过神，重新看向藤木游作的时候，他的双手已经被对方用校服领带绑在一起，固定在床头。

 

“……你、做什……？!”

 

话还没说完，游作便沉下脸不客气的打断。“你不是铁了心要当个死人吗？那我这个活着的人做什么都跟你无关吧。”

 

说罢，他抽开了见的皮带，拉开裤链。等不及对方思考发生了什么，就把他还在沉睡中的性器直接含入口中，开始吞吐。

 

“等、……啊……！”

 

干渴的喉咙让了见说出来的话都异常嘶哑，但他已经管不了这么多了。了见瞪大眼，挺起身看着游作埋在他的小腹一上一下的动作，难以置信。

 

这太夸张了，藤木游作在干什么。

 

了见开始努力挣脱手的束缚，但就算精神上拒绝，18岁的身体也禁不起这么大的刺激。性器在游作的舔弄下越来越硬，全身的血液似乎都沸腾起来，让多日未进食的脸也带了一点血色。

 

“啊……藤木、拜托了，快停、停啊……”

 

游作吐出性器，却根本不打算就此停手，他看着了见开始一抽一抽的小腹，改为用手握住，上下撸动。一边这样动作，一边把臀部贴过去。

 

鸿上了见这才发现藤木游作下半身连内裤都没有穿。

 

不知怎的，一瞬间他想到刚才游作跨坐到自己身上的时候，竟然是下半身全裸的状态。

 

游作正在调整姿势，突然感觉手中的欲望又涨大了一点，变得通红。

 

本来还担心对方要是硬不起来该怎么办，看来完全是多余了。游作抬起屁股，把了见的性器对准入口，猛地撞下去。

 

“啊……呜……”

 

用力过猛一下子让他的眼睛溢出生理泪水，疼的压不住声音。

 

虽然尽量放松了，但没有前戏的进入真的非常痛苦。坚硬的龟头如同肉刃一般切开肠道，游作感觉到下半身已经出血了，但依旧不管不顾，继续动作下去。

 

“……啊、”那个地方又干又紧，游作固执的往下坐，夹得了见也疼的叫出来。

 

这到底是什么处刑啊。

 

了见抬眼望去，游作低着头看不清表情，不停的有水渍沿着他脸颊的轮廓滴落到衣服上，双腿不停颤抖，呼吸也特别急促。

 

都快分不清你到底在惩罚我，还是在惩罚你自己。

 

游作一个咬牙下蹲，终于全部放进去了。

 

两个人都不约而同呼出一口气。

 

炽热的体内包裹住了见，他看到游作双手撑在自己小腹两边，开始动起腰。

 

在干涩的内部抽插实在太难受了，最开始了见软下去了一点，不过慢慢的，借助游作体内温暖的液体帮助润滑，事情变得舒服起来。

 

“呜……啊……嗯……”

 

了见听到面前的游作不住的呻吟，不禁想，他也觉得舒服吗？

 

 

藤木游作只觉得眼前一阵发黑，每次重复抽插的动作都要体验下半身被再度撕裂的感觉。钻心的疼痛从那个地方逐渐蔓延到全身，让力气消失殆尽，双手已经快要撑不住了。 

 

不过就是要这样，这样才好。

 

泪水混着冷汗划落到嘴角，咸咸的。游作勾了一个笑容，随即侧身让了见从自己身体里滑出去，鲜血淋漓的下半身就这么撞进了见眼里。

 

多日不进水的身体已经连口水都分泌不出，吃过游作一拳，现在了见满嘴只有血的味道。

 

他知道，现在顺着游作大腿流下来的血是什么味道。

 

这感觉真的太糟了。

 

游作表现的好像什么都不知道一样，转头看向了见。“怎么了，刚才、不还很享受吗？”

 

鸿上了见答不上话，因为他才看到，游作的嘴角已经咬破，鲜红的血珠渗出来，脸上的泪痕、惨白的脸色，还有满头的汗水。

 

“你……”开口，却不知道应该说什么。

 

游作毫不犹豫的再次握住了见疲软下来的性器，又开始逗弄。

 

“不，不要……”

 

他不想勃起，不想射精。但雄性就是这样，不管心里多么拒绝，被挑逗还是会有感觉。快感再次爬上了见的脊背，刺激的他头皮发麻。

 

“住手……停……”

 

他知道自己又抵在了游作满是伤口的地方，一点点的进入。自己正在侵犯藤木游作，把对方弄得伤痕累累，自己却很享受。

 

他知道这样下去会射在藤木游作的体内，让他的身体里全沾上自己的精液，脏乱不堪。

 

色情的想象在了见身体上诚实的反映出来，但内容却与本人沉浸在罪恶感里的精神完全相反，了见快要疯了，他几乎是哭喊着。“……我会吃饭的，你快停、停下来……”

 

“藤木，你听见了吗，我会好好活下去……这种事，快停下……”

 

“求你了……”

 

最后三个字与了见的泪水一同涌出，几天来，这副几近枯竭的身体，就像是崩溃了一样。众人的信任，汉诺塔的失败，父亲的离去，所有的感情好似决堤一般，让了见放声大哭。等他注意到的时候，性器已经从最温暖舒适的地方离开了，他抬头，眼前只有放大的被汗水浸湿的白衬衫。

 

游作撑着身体解开了见双手的束缚，随后就像是被抽干了力气，径直倒在了见身上。

 

“喂 ，藤木？！你怎么样了？！”

 

任凭了见怎么摇晃他，都得不到任何反应。

 

怎么办？

 

先叫医生？先止血清理伤口吧？还是先联系草薙？

 

来不及多想，了见让游作躺在床里侧，自己翻身下床。然而就在他打算站起来的下一瞬，头晕、恶心、无力感，相继袭来。了见大口的喘气，还好他反应够快，及时抓住床沿半蹲下来，不然就要直挺挺的摔在地板上了。

 

身体过度贫血又脱水，再加上突然的起身让他的心脏跳的很快，双手也不受控制的剧烈颤抖。

 

五天未进食的情况下，不要说想做什么，鸿上了见甚至没办法好好站着。

 

身体叫嚣着要补充营养，催促了见把目光放向床边的矮桌。那上面有游作带来的餐盘，熬好的小米粥，小碟配上了容易消化的肉松、蒸蛋，一旁还放有鱼汤。

 

了见手脚并用的爬过去靠上矮桌，把小米粥当成水一样，捧起碗就大口往嘴里灌。没时间咀嚼，也不管来不及咽下的汤水溢出嘴角，他现在只想快点恢复体力，好出去做点什么。

 

藤木游作就这么侧头看着靠在矮桌边拼命吃东西的了见。

 

鸿上了见是给藤木游作勇气的人，也是汉诺的首领Revolver，同时也是十年前策划LOST事件的主谋，鸿上博士的儿子。

 

身份一直在变，但游作知道，那份从八岁开始就跟随了见的善良，一直都没有变过。

 

——我并不是你想象中的大善人。

 

那天，第一次见面时你如此坚决的评价自己。

 

但不对，绝不是这样。

 

游作目送了见来不及擦嘴就跌跌撞撞跑出去的身影，露出笑容。这就是最好的证明。

 

我能这么做，最大的筹码，就是你的善良。


End file.
